


Just leave things like that.

by q0428



Category: Durarara!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q0428/pseuds/q0428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tried to change.<br/>But, fate won't let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just leave things like that.

Their relationship, is just like that. Can never change.

Orihara Izaya roamed around Ikebukuro, he observed at every single human that walked passed his eyes. Eventually, a smiled appeared on his lips.  
“Seriously, I can never stop loving humans.” He commented as he remembered at the words he once said to Namie, ‘That’s definitely how I’m able to keep working this piece of shit job.’

As if at this moment, the strongest in Ikebukuro spotted, or heard his voice, a vending machine is flying to his way, again. People around him immediately flew.  
Izaya smirks, “Especially when there’s people that are unpredictable.” He swiftly dodged, then greets his biggest enemy in the world.

“Hello, Shizu-chan. How are you?” Izaya slid his hands into both of the pockets in his jacket. “I hope you’re fine, though.”

“Don’t need you to ask if I’m good or not. Simply by you dying under my hands would make me hundred years more happier!” Heiwajima Shizuo, the monster a.k.a the strongest in Ikebukuro, whom he was called, takes off his sunglasses and slid it on the clothing before his chest. His eyes show annoyance.

“Aww~ Don’t be like that, Shizu-chan! I’m trying to be nice…”Izaya pulled out knifes, three between his fingers, “here!” Then it was thrown to Shizuo.  
Shizuo avoided, then grabbed at the street sign near to him, groan loudly as he detached it from the ground. “IIIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAA!”

Izaya clicked his tongue, “Tsk, Shizu-chan wants to play with me? I’m pleased!”

Izaya runs. As if they played chase and run, without them knowing, they had run through the whole Ikebukuro. Once more, the people in Ikebukuro are terrified watching at flying vending machines and 

 

Izaya sighed, “Shizu-chan is so persistent.” Izaya complained as he visits Shinra while avoiding Shiuo, but he could already hear the loud roar from the outside. Must be Celty holding him down, he thought.

Shinra insist him to stay when he sees his hand dripping some blood, even though it’s not really a big deal. But at this, Izaya felt cared. Shinra is the only and best friend he could ever get. Not that he would say it out loud, he does feel grateful. “But well, as long as we enjoyed, it doesn’t matters.”

“Geez, just get along already you two!” Shinra caressed Izaya’s wounds, “I don’t want to see any more injuries from you guys!”

Izaya smirked, “Shinra, you understand too right? Both he and I are natural enemies. We don’t get along. We don’t have common interest, or specifically, we have nothing in common except the fact we are the same age and gender.”

Shinra finish taping the wounds, he look at Izaya, “Well, I gotta admit that fact since until now, I don’t think I ever seen a person share the same interest as you. Don’t think you’re from this world.” 

A smile found its way to Izaya’s lips, “You’re so mean, Shinra.”

The doctor laughs, “Now be careful, I don’t think Celty can hold Shizuo for long.” He commented with his eyes closed.

“Nah, don’t sweat. Anyways, take care.” Izaya got up from the couch and head towards the backdoor. He’s going to tease Shizuo a goodbye if only he didn’t heard Shinra’s words.  
“But if you could, I wish you two can get along. You’ll form a great pair."

 

Izaya had been sitting still before his computers ever since he came back, Namie thought as she read the newspaper in her hands. She stared at the boy before shifting her eyes to the clock on the wall.

10p.m.

Time to eat.

“Hey, are you going to eat something?” She approach Izaya who seem to really focused on whatever he’s thinking.

“Huh? Oh, it’s already that late?” Izaya slowly got up, stretching his body in progress, “How come you didn’t complained anything today?”  
Namie immediately regret her decision asking him , he should’ve stayed there until he fixed that mouth of his. “Whatever, I’m going out.”

Izaya grabbed his wallet, “What are you going to have?” He followed Namie.

“Don’t know, maybe I’ll have some fish today.” Namie replied half-heartedly.

“Fish…” Izaya thought for a moment, “Hey, you wanna have some shushi? Fatty tuna?” Izaya asked expectedly.

“I don’t really mind, but where?”

“Russia’s Shushi!”

“What?!” Namie thought she’d heard it wrongly, but after Izaya repeating the same place, she immediately feel anger burning up. “You don’t expect me to go to Ikebukuro NOW, isn’t it?” 

“Come on, what’s wrong? Or you don’t tell me actually you don’t want to see your little brother walking on the street with that girl?” Izaya laughed.

Namie looked at him, “Just go there if you want, I’m not gonna follow.” With that, she walks off.

“Cheh, fine! I’ll go alone.”

 

The moment he reached Russia’s Shushi, he never expected to see Ryuugamine Mikado and Anri Sonohara there. “Oh, Izaya-san,”

Izaya greeted back, “I see, you’re both here dating?”

The leader of Dollars immediately went red, “W-What are you talking about, Izaya-san?!”

Izaya smiled in knowing, “Oo, guess I am right.” He winked to the boy, which left him flustered, while the girl blushed, looking at anywhere but him.

“Well, I’m off, have fun you guys,”

He walked towards Simon, at the counter, he sat down.

“Oh, happy to see you again, fatty tuna?” Simon asked as he came.

Izaya smiled, “Like usual,”

“Okay, one plate of fatty tuna please!” He then shouted to the kitchen. “So, what ssup?” Simon asked with his Russia slang.

Izaya rested his arms on the counter, “Nah, just, thinking about something.”

“Oh, something important?”

Izaya seemed to be in deep thought, “If, if one day, I got along with Shizu-chan, what’ll you do?”

“What I do? Of course I’m happy! Shzuo is a good guy,”

Izaya sweatdropped, “Um, what’s the relation?”

Simon smirked, “You wanna become close to him?” He armcrossed, looking at Izaya with challenge eyes.

Izaya didn’t like it, but he knew, it’s the truth. If only he didn’t heard Shinra, using that kind of voice. It sounds like he really wants him and Shizu-chan to get along.

“It doesn’t matters what’ll people thought, but Izaya fighting is not good. You should stop it.” Even Simon thought like that, huh.

“Here. You’re fatty tuna. Please dig up.” Izaya immediately daeadpanned at the comment, “Yeah, I’m fatty tuna..”  
Simon smiled in knowing.

Fuck that!

 

In the end, he stayed in Ikebukuro the whole night.

Not that he really mind being all buddies with Shizu-chan, but something was off. And he didn’t know what is.

“I wonder if Shinra told him the same thing, huh,” He murmured to himself as he came out from bath.

“Well, even though I can pretty much expect Shizu-chan’s reaction.” He took out his phone, sending Namie a messege then putting it back in his pocket.

“Shizu-chan, I’m coming~~~” He readied himself before checking out.

 

 

“What the hell?! You’re here again!” Shizuo roared as he spotted him.

“Wait! Shizu-chan, I’m not here to find fights!” Izaya held out his hands in protest, “The hell I care!” Shizuo growl and hundred of heavy objects is thrown to him.

Izaya avoid it, of course. He looked at the poor ground being crashed, THIS is why I don’t like him!

Suddenly, all of the attacks stopped, he stared at the panting,still blonde. Now, now, what is he up to?, He thought.

“Shinra said something, didn’t he?” As if he understand his thoughts, Shizuo spoke up.

Izaya let his guard down, “Yeah,” He knows, both of them can’t really revolt Shinra, since they all realize, Shinra is right.

“He seems really upset yesterday,” Shizuo commented.

“Really?” 

“For what I lie?”

“..Wanna try?”

“…..So much that I wanted to deny, but I can’t let this continue, aren’t I?”

“….”

“Izaya, I’ll kill you if you piss me off,”

“ So mean, Shizu-chan!”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Yes, yes, Shizuo-kun,” Wow, that sure come out weird.

“…..Just use the usual one,”

“Yeah,”

“…”

“…”

 

Yeah, this is awkward.

 

 

A week later, 

“Celty, Izaya is looking for you,” Shinra called out after picking up a phone from Izaya, saying he have work for her again.

“I’ll be right back,” Celty typed before going out.

“Be careful okay,”  
“I will.”

 

“So, how’s your relationship with Izaya?” Celty asked after finishing her work, she met Shizuo.

“Nah, don’t talk about him,” Shizuo immediately sulked after hearing Izaya’s name. “Can never get along with him.”

“Why?”

“All he does is talking shits, and searching problems, I can never understand that guy!” Shizuo angrily spoke as he threw away the cigarette.

“You know, you don’t have to force yourself if you can’t do this.” 

“But-!”

“Shinra is just playing with you,” …….What?!

“Celty, can you repeat?” Shizuo stared at Celty with wide eyes, he can’t believe this, did he heard wrongly?

“I say, Shinra’s just joking.”

“HE WHAT?!”

“I thought you know?”

“No! Izaya and I thought we’d upset Shinra!”

“Huh? No, Izaya knew it last Friday, he overheard our conversation.”

“He WHAT?!”

Celty immediately sensed killing intent, Oh god, I said something wrong.

 

 

 

“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
